Lights, Camera, Action! Robbie's Ultimate Feature Film!
Lights, Camera, Action! Robbie's Ultimate Feature Film! is the thirty-second episode of Power Rangers Data Squad. Summary When Canter Zoom invited Robbie and his friends on filmmaking his own movie about the Data Squad Rangers, They begin their first movie carrier. But with Dr. Eggman and Captain Whiskers working together for an evil plan, The Data Squad and Pirate Force Rangers must work together to stop them. Plot Canter Zoom's directing problems/Juniper Montage shows her uncle the Data Squad Rangers One day at Hollywood, Canter Zoom was having trouble coming up with anymore movie ideas. Just then, his niece, Juniper Montage showed him pictures of the Data Squad Power Rangers which gave him an idea. A Letter from Townsville/An invitation from Canter Zoom and Juniper Montage Meanwhile at Townsville, Robbie and his friends received a letter from Canter Zoom and Juniper Montage who're inviting them to help with the filmmaking and staring at Townsville. Dr. Eggman's frustration of the Power Rangers/Captain Whiskers offers his help At the Egg Carrier, Dr. Eggman was upset with the Power Rangers getting in his way of taking over Cyberspace and Earth. Then, Captain Whiskers arrived and offered to help him with his problem. Finally, Eggman and Whiskers plan their diabolical scheme. A robot that directs from it's own scripts and clips/A new evil filmmaking plan Then, They've created a robot who directs it's own movie called "Egg-Director" and carry on their filmmaking scheme. Meeting with some old and new friends/The Pirate Force Rangers arrived Meanwhile at Cyberspace, Robbie and his friends met with some old and new friends including the PowerPuff Girls, the RowdyRuff Boys, the Mermaid Princesses and the Floral Magician Girls. Just then, Appearing from the Portal Chamber came the Pirate Force Power Rangers along with one of the good friends of Sonic the Hedgehog, Marine the Raccoon, And Ford and Stanley Pines. An Incredible Shock/Emerl's Great Pirate Ancestor However, Amy looked at Captain Emmett and noticed that he looks just like Emerl. Then, Robbie and the rest of his friends realized that he was Emerl's greatest pirate ancestor of all. Meeting at Cyberspace/Ford, Stanley and John Silver's discussion with Pit and Palutena Then, Everyone met at Cyberspace about the situations. Soon, Ford, Stanley and John Silver spoke with Pit and Palutena about why Captain Whiskers joined forces with Dr. Eggman. Robbie and his friends get aquatinted with Captain Emmett, his Crew and Marine At CHS, Robbie, Captain Emmett and their friends got quite well aquatinted with one another. Especially with Marine seeing Sonic and the others again, They were all glad to see her. Egg-Director makes his move with a movie/Tricking the Power Rangers Suddenly, Egg-Director begins to make his move by disguising himself a another movie director. So, He and the disgusting filmmaking Egg Pawns started tricking the Power Rangers. Canter Zoom captured by Eggman and Whiskers/Emerl found the Spring morpher Then, Eggman and Whiskers captured Canter Zoom to keep him hostage. As for Juniper Montage, She had to go and get help from her friends. Meanwhile, Emerl notice a strange energy coming from the under the trees. Then, He discovered the Spring Data Squad Morpher. Robbie, Tyler, Captain Emmett and his friends separated in every films However, Robbie, Tyler, Captain Emmett and his friends figured out that the director was actually one Dr. Eggman's new robot, Egg-Director. Suddenly, They got separated in every filmmaking dimension. Sora and Riku watching each other's backs/Finding Egg-Director's clip Then, Sora and Riku had to watch each other's backs for any dangers. At last, They begin a search to where Egg-Director directs at any movies in the filmmaking dimension. Destroying Egg-Director's clip/Cindy Vortex joins the team However, Robbie, Captain Emmett and their friends fought off a lot of Egg Pawns and Pirate Bots along the way. Just then, Sora and Riku were able to destroy Egg-Director's clip. Just was Emerl knew that they're going to need help, He entrusted the Spring Morpher to Cindy Vortex. The Data Squad and Pirate Force Rangers, the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys are free Finally, The Data Squad and Pirate Force Rangers, the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys are free from the evil filmmaking clutches as they plan to stop Eggman and Whiskers. The Team Up Battle Begins/Juniper and Marine got the civilians to safety And so, The Rangers, the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys started their Team up battle. As for Juniper Montage and Marine the Raccoon, They gathered the civilians into safety. Ford and Stanley rescued Canter Zoom/Baby Ducks, Andy and Geese to the Rescue Meanwhile with Ford and Stanley, They saved Canter Zoom from being tied up for a long time. Just as the Data Squad and Pirate Force Rangers, the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys continued their fight, The Baby Ducks, their older brother, Andy and their former enemies, The Geese came to the rescue and fought off more Egg Pawns and Pirate Bots. Robbie and Captain fought Captain Whiskers/Taking down Egg-Director Then, Robbie and Captain fought off Captain Whiskers with everything they've got. Then, They finally took down Egg-Director. Firing the Magna Beam/Begin the Megazord Team Up Suddenly, Dr. Eggman fires his Magna Beam making Egg-Director bigger. At last, The Data Squad and Pirate Force Rangers activated their Megazords to take him down for good. Victory for the Power Rangers, Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys/Capturing Whiskers in custody At last, The Power Rangers, Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys won their fight. Then, Ford, Stanley and John Silver captured Captain Whiskers into custody for good. Captain Emmett's gift to his ancestor/Saying goodbye to the Pirate Force Rangers Just before the Pirate Force Rangers return to their own time, Captain Emmett bestowed the One Piece Medallion to Emerl as a sign of his support to his own ancestor as they said their goodbyes. A few days later, The audience loved Canter Zoom's feature film about the Data Squad and Pirate Force Rangers working together and Robbie and his friends were proud to have friends. Rangers Other Rangers Harmony Squad Rangers Cutie Mark Rangers Extra Rangers and Megaforce Cubs Pirate Force Rangers Heroes And Old Friend PowerPuff Girls RowdyRuff Boys The Mermaid Princesses Floral Magician Girls Mentor *Palutena *Pit Allies *The CyberSquad (Matt, Inez, Jackie and Digit) *Scanner, TW, Wanda & Motherboard *Gadgetmobile (Inspector Gadget's Last Case: Claw's Revenge) *Tommy Turnbull, Gus, Lola and Booker *RobotBoy and RobotGirl *Marine the Raccoon *Ford and Stanley Pines *John Silver *Axel and Naminé *Benson, Pops, Anti-Pops, Skips, Muscle Man, Hi Five Ghost, Margaret, Eileen, Starla, Celia, Pam, Stef, CJ and Nikolai *Motherboard and Wanda *Florida and Ms. Sara Bellum *Mayor of Townsville *Professor Utonium, Ken Utonium, Amethyst Utonium, Ms. Keane, Talking Dog, Robin Snyder, Mike Believe, Donny, The Derbytantes & The Gangreen Gang: Ace, Snake, Lil' Arturo, Big Billy and Grubber *Jankenman, Guyan, Persian, Chokkin, Ururun and Pechakucha *Jankenpapa, Jankenmama, Aikko Papa and Aikko Mama *Papa Bell, Mama Bell, Grandpa Bell, Grandma Bell, Belle Bell, Itoko Bell, Olina Bell, Dora Bell, Robbie Bell, Matthew Bell, Chip Bell, Samuel Bell, Ivan Bell and Chase Bell *Tambourine, Pab, Tommie, Wally and Mattie Villains *Dr. Eggman *Orbot *Cubot *Captain Whisker Civilians *Juniper Montage, Canter Zoom and Maggie *Takuro, Remi, Grandma Rose, Grandpa Bart, Jito, Yuri, Ken, Ribbon, Bongo and Tap Trivia *This episode will have reference by Spongebob Squarepants: Lights, Camera, Pants!, MLP Equestria Girls - Movie Magic, Movie Madness Part 1 and 2 from Power Rangers Time Force and Floral Magician Mary Bell episode 16. *This episode marks the appearance of Cindy Vortex, the Spring Data Squad Ranger. Transcript *Lights, Camera, Action! Robbie's Ultimate Feature Film! Transcripts *Lights, Camera, Action! Robbie's Ultimate Feature Film! Movie Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Episodes Category:TMNTHedgehog5